


Of tattoos and attorneys

by Halfbloodmars



Series: Where Harry is kinky and Draco needs to work less [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Consensual Kink, Dom Harry, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub Undertones, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, First Meetings, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Kink Negotiation, Kinky Harry Potter, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Possessive Harry Potter, Praise Kink, Sub Draco Malfoy, Tattooed Harry Potter, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfbloodmars/pseuds/Halfbloodmars
Summary: Muggle AU where Harry and Draco crush for each other.Draco loves to annoy Blaise.Bloody Pansy is always flirting.And Hermione and Ron can't stop bothering Harry with their performancies.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Where Harry is kinky and Draco needs to work less [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833841
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1- starring Bloody Pansy and Astoria's friend: Mr Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,  
> this is my first attempt at writing something.  
> Please, be kind <3
> 
> Hope you'll like a kinky Harry and a stressed Malfoy like I do.  
> Enjoy your reading.

Draco was stressed.  
He had a shit of a day and the only thing that had kept him sane was this pub night with Astoria and Blaise.  
His father had been his usual idiotic self and his mother had started yelling at him the moment she stepped into the room.  
Not that he blaimed her.

Draco made a mental note to his past self: never- and he meant it, never!- be your parents’ attorney. Especially if said attorney had to equally share their properties after the divorce.  
“But Draco, how dare you give the summer estate to that utter prat and not to your beloved mother!”  
“Draco Lucius Malfoy, do no dare you to give MY horse breeding activity to that Black witch!” "Oh, I am glad that you now remember that I AM a Black"  
He loved his parents, even tho they were douchebags, but he couldn’t bear another appointement like the one he had had with them that morning.

So, Draco was stressed. He was stressed and his friends were late.

He had sat down at their table with Pansy by his side for the past half an hour.  
He loved Pansy too but she was too busy checking out the barman to be of any help for his headache. He already fel miserable and now he had to endure this pain!  
As the waiter kept not noticing his best friend, she, on the other hand, kept staring at his ass whenever the poor guy turned around and stretched to reach the top shelf bottles.  
“Bloody Pansy, go fetch me a bloody drink and stop drooling at the bloody man's arse” he told her, tired of her behaviour.  
She stood up whithout giving him the satisfaction of a replay.

He was three seconds away from going home.

Thankfully, Blaise chose that moment to sit down at his left, apologising.  
“Where is my ex-girlfriend?” he asked with a grin on his face.  
“My wife is currently talking with a friend we just met outside the pub” he didn’t even blink at Draco’s comment.  
He had the urgency to find another way to annoy Blaise. The fact that he married Draco’s highschool sweetheart was getting older day after day.  
“May I ask who is this friend of hers that I happen to not know?”  
The answer came soon enough but from a completely different voice.  
“Of course you can, love”.  
He turned around only to be met by the sight of a lovely woman, tall, with long light brown hair and astonishingly blue eyes, side by side with the most handsome man Draco has ever seen.

Other than me, of course.

Tall, even though he could have been a little shorter than he was, curly dark hair and tan skin. He was already Draco’s type. Than he talked.  
“Harry Potter, nice to meet you, Draco. I’ve heard great stories about you” Mr Handsome said, extending a hand in Draco’s direction.  
And wasn't his voice the hottest thing the blond had ever heard?

He reached out to shake it. God, the man had a firm grip. Draco shifted in his sit.  
He could already feel that tight grip on his hands, keeping them firmly away from his coc-

It had been too long since he last shagged a bloke.

“I apologize but I can’t tell the same about you, Harry Potter” he hoped his voice sounded more collected than he felt “Draco Malfoy, but I have the suspect you already knew that”  
The man grinned. The lights in the pub were shit but he got a hint of bright green eyes from behind the black frames.  
The man was really, really handsome.  
“Have you already got your order?” Astoria asked, tearing him away from his staring. Harry had very nice hands, with those flowers tattooed on the right one and a big snake on the left, the mouth opened. The drawing was scary, yet beautiful.  
How would have those hands looked on his pale skin? Those dark, tattooed and rough and strong hands on his delicate skin, his hips, his thighs, his throat-

He shook his head. His mind was going in the wrong direction.

“I sent bloody Pansy but I’m afraid that by now she must be busy sucking the barman into oblivion”  
Blaise chuckled and stood.  
“Same good, old Parkinson” he looked at Harry “are you staying?”  
Harry looked around for a brief moment than laughed.

Stop drooling, Draco. You’re becoming Pansy.

“I intended to say hi to a friend but apparently he is currently busy being sucked into oblivion by your friend” he kept grinning like a mad man.  
“Well, than you have to take a pint with us while you wait for the two lovebirds to come back from Orgasmland” Draco said before he could think.  
Astoria and Blaise, taken a back by his friendly behaviour, looked at each other and then proceeded go straight to the bar.  
He was left alone with Harry, who was still standing while Draco was still sitting on his chair.  
He found out that he didn’t dislike his position. Harry looked quite good from this perspective.  
“So, Draco” Harry started while sitting in the spot Blaise occupied a minute earlier “I heard you are an attorney”  
He was a little surprised of how many things the man seemed to know about him.  
“You heard correctly. May I ask you how you know Astoria?”  
“Oh, I actually know Daphne Greengass. She’s a client and Astoria usually comes with her” the man had a very nice voice.  
Draco could feel his stress fade away just from listening to him.  
He definitely needed to shag more often.

“I own a tattoo shop with a friend of mine. Well, actually my ex wife” the man continued.  
How sad, the man was straight.  
“How come that you two still work toghether?” Draco asked, hoping he didn’t sound too rude.  
He was still thinking about his parents. He snorted in his own head at the thought of them working toghether.  
“Well, we married when she turned 18, we were highschool sweethearts and all. It didn’t actually work out. But I am going to be her best man at her second wedding, with Luna. Daphne's colleague”.  
Of course he knew Luna. She owned the bookstore inside Daphne's cafè.  
So, wait a moment.  
“Are you talking about Ginny Lovegood?” Draco was shocked. How come that they had never met before? The man was THAT Harry.  
And he had to be THE tattoo artist Daphne couldn’t stop talking about. She had been trying to bring him there for a year now.  
"Soon to be Lovegood. But that’s her” he confirmed.  
“Here we are, boys” the vicious couple arrived (yes, he was still mad at them for being late) at their table with Pansy at their hills, red lipstick ruined for good and a very satisfied expression. That smug face didn't suit her.  
“And you are, handsome?”. Bleamy, Draco had just accepted that the man was straight and bloody Pansy was already attacking him.  
Jesus Christ, she had just finished shagging his mate.

“I would’t even think about that, Parkinson” Astoria said, without looking at her “The man has sworn to never see a girl naked ever again”.  
Wait, what?  
“Too bad” Pansy shrugged and sit down at Draco’s right.  
No, he wanted to investigate that comment.  
“Draco, dear” she fussed at him. Her red nailed forefinger caressing his jawline.  
“Don’t you dare seduce my ex boyfriend, Pansy”  
“Yeah, listen to what my wife says” Blaise nodded to himself.  
Maybe Draco could still use that against him, after all.  
“Don’t be jealous, Astoria. You know that I will always have a piece of you in my heart” he smirked at her.  
She rolled her eyes, a smile creeping her facade. She always had a soft spot for him.  
He heard a chuckle from his left.  
“You guys are hilarious” Harry said, a smile on his face.  
Pansy climbed on Draco’s lap in order to face Harry.  
“Astoria said that Neville is your friend” she tried to look uninterested but Draco knew her better than anybody else.  
“Yep, good bloke”  
“And amazingly hung too”  
Draco tried not to laugh at Harry’s expression.  
The guy looked horrified. Ah, good, old Parkinson.  
“Thanks for the information” than he heard an almost whispered “Not that I wanted to know”  
“To penises” Blaise said suddenly.  
Everybody raised their glassess, laughing.

It had been a very nice evening.  
Draco had managed to find out that Harry Potter was very bisexual and very single at the moment.  
After a couple of hours, Neville had come to their table asking Pansy for a date.  
She stood up and brought him out of the pub, without saying her goodbyes.  
Bloody Pansy.  
Not that Draco had noticed, busy as he was staring at Harry’s incredible eyes.  
They were so green and Draco was so horny.  
When they all called it a night and got out of the still crowded pub, it was 1 a.m.  
Astoria and Blaise hugged them both (she hugged Draco longer, obviously) and then went to the cab wainting for them.  
He could see them snogging in the backseats.

“So” he turned around and caught a glimpse of the other man’s expression in the dim light of the street.  
“So” he said back, not knowing how to invite the man over to his flat.  
When had he become a bloody 15 years old again?  
He was a 27 years old respectable and very- very- single attorney.  
He could manage to invite a man over for a shag.

“Will I ever see you at my shop?” Harry looked so good in his white tshirt and leather jacket.  
How clichè of Draco, falling fot the bad boy.  
He sudddenly remembered why Daphne kept mentioning Harry.  
“Well, I have thought about getting a tattoo. I just- never have the time to really think about what I want?”  
He didn’t know how to explain to Harry.  
He wanted a tattoo, he just didn’t want to choose the tattoo.  
He didn’t want to choose a lot of things in his life.  
“Maybe we could meet each other again and discuss it in front of a nice dinner” Harry suggested it, his tone of voice hopeful.

Draco couldn’t help the smile that stirred his lips.  
“Are you asking me out on a date, Potter?”  
The man’s pupils looked a little bigger now.  
He stepped closer, Draco could feel his heat.  
“Yes” Harry said, his eyes were intensely staring at Draco’s lips.  
He wetted them.  
Harry stood closer and they were now so close that Draco couldn’t think straight.  
“Please” he wasn’t sure if Harry could hear him.  
He didn’t recognize his own voice.  
No, that was a lie. He knew that voice. He had heard it a lot of times, in the bedroom, tied to his own bed while he kept begging his parterns to fuck him harder, faster, deeper…

“Please, what?” Harry’s hands were on his waist now, stroking lightly his sides.  
He felt a shiver run his spine.  
He knew that voice too. Well, not that one specifically but it was close enough.  
Draco could’t find it in him to speak, so he did what he knew best.  
He raised his hands in those impossibly messy hair and leaned forward.  
And then they were kissing.  
Harry’s lips were soft, his tongue gentle. He felt that he could get lost in that kiss.

But just as he was starting to lose himself in a far, distant part of his brain, it ended.  
Harry’s hands tightened on his hips. Draco moaned at the sensation, his own grip tightened on the raven locks.  
They separeted, both men panting, trying to catch their breaths.  
Harry’s face was nothing but gentle.  
“What about we talk about this too at dinner?” he managed to say.  
Draco just nodded. He didn’t trust his voice.  
His hands were still caressing the other man’s hair, his nails scratching his scalp.  
Harry took his forearms and lowered his hands.  
Draco let him.  
“Tomorrow, 7 p.m.”  
Draco all but blinked.  
Harry smiled and raised a hand to stroke his cheek.  
“Dinner. You could come to mine. I swear that my cooking skills are not that bad” he said with his warm smile, and his stupidly hot voice.  
Draco nodded again and gave Harry his phone so the man could write his address and phone numer.  
Harry kissed his cheek and said goodbye.  
Draco went to call a cab when a sudden thought took charge of his mind.  
He had developed a huge crush for Harry Potter in only 4 hours. How could he ever survive a dinner at his place?  
 _Shit_


	2. Starring the two biggest pains in Harry's arse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry is nervous,  
> the Weasleys are annoying  
> and Draco is beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the next chapter.  
> I'll post the third one as soon as possible.  
> I think I'll write the story in 9 chapters (maybe less, definetly not more).
> 
> I know it's longer than the last one but I tried to give a little bit of background to my AU.

Harry Potter was nervous.

He had woken up to the sound of his neighbours going at it as first thing in the morning.

The fact that said neighbours were his childhood bestfriends certainly didn’t help.

He forced himself to get up.

After two coffees, breakfast and a brief shouting through the walls, he was finally having a well-deserved shower.

A thought occured to him.

He didn’t know what he was going to cook for Draco.

He decided not to ruin his morning shower, so he tried to think of something else.

The immediate second thought was the noise Draco had made when their lips had first touched.

He groaned.

He looked hopeful at the clock he had beside the mirror.

7.20 a.m.

He could manage a wank before work.

He soaped his hand again and took hold of his erection.

He thought about Draco’s face. He was beautiful.

It had never occured to him that he could have a thing for blonds.

Apparently he did. But it could also be Draco himself.

His past relationships consisted in Ginny, he had been head over hills for her for the last two years of highschool and their marriage had ended after three and a half years.

After that, he hooked up with Cho Chang, Luna’s friend from college, before he started paying attention to blokes too.

After the realisation of his very bisexual self (event tho after his first time having sex with a man he had decided not to ever coming back), he had found himself interested in certain dynamics that had never occurred to him he might like.

But now that he thought about it, he had never had sex with someone like Draco Malfoy.

The man had these light blond hair that under the pub lights had appeared almost silver. His cheekbones were so sharp yet classy, his eyes were pure silver.

His lean form had Harry drooling the moment he saw the man stand up to use the restroom.

Everything in the man was sharp, hard, like metal. Yet he melted into Harry with a simple kiss.

What could he do to Draco Malfoy? How much power would he let Harry have?

He kept stroking himself under the water.

All he could think about were those long limbs spread out on his bed, covered in sweat, the man panting, his cheeks pink, his eyes covered by a blindfold, his thin wrists in Harry’s strong grip.

His tight, little arse clenching on Harry’s fingers, on his cock thrust after thrust.

Before he knew, he was spilling on his hand, the rest of his come was soon at his feet.

 _Fuck._ He needed to fuck Draco Malfoy.

He closed the shower.

_Fuck._

Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω

As soon as stepped into his shop, he knew that something was wrong. Definetly wrong.

He walked trough the treshold with a coffee in his right hand and his left one covering his big yawn.

He was greeted with the sight of both Ginny and Charlie Weasley with twin smiles and their tattooed arms crossed in front of their chests.

He sighed, stepping in between them to reach his workstation, threw his empty cup in the bin and turned around to face his death.

Couldn’t death at least look like Draco Malfoy laughing?

Of course not. It had to be dressed like two annoying, giggling, freckled redheads.

_Always the lucky one._

Even his mind was threating him like shit this morning.

“Tell us, my dearest former brother in law” Charlie Weasley was a handsome man, talented and clever “when are you going to fuck Daphne’s friend?” but a big pain in the ass.

_But why does it have to be my arse?_

“Or is he going to fuck _you?_ ” if Charlie was a big pain in the ass, his younger sister was the biggest one. Gigantic.

He loved the Weasleys, they were his second family but he had to admit- at least to himself- that he really, really wanted them far away from his personal life.

“Mind your business, will you?” he flipped them two fingers and then started organizing his work stuff.

“Minding my own business would mean that you’ll never know anything about your blondie” Ginny said.

He looked at her suspiciously. She stared back at him with an innocent face.

She still thought she could foul him.

“Spill it, ginger”

Her grin only grew wider.

“Well” she stopped, looked at her brother who was also grinning like an idiot and continueed the weirdest conversation he had that week (and he was friends with Luna Lovegood).

“I heard from a little bird that our Draco” she was going to kill him with anxiety “is very, and when I say very I mean _a lot_ , into non-vanilla sex”

He didn’t know what to do with that bit of information.

He already had guessed, what with Draco’s reaction to their kiss.

Ginny hadn’t finished.

“Astoria told that they once found he and his boyfriend in a very compromising…situation”.

The rush of jealousy he felt was completely irrational.

“Okay” that’s all the annoying siblings were gonna get.

They knew about his preferencies in bed. Not because they were crazy weirdos or perverts, but it had felt natural for all of them to share bits of their personal lives.

They were family. Well, a part of his family he could talk to about there kind of things.

He was not going to discuss about collars and ropes with his parents.

_God, no._

He had had a bad experience that time he went visiting unannounced his uncles Remus and Sirius at the latter’s house.

He still had troubles with the memories.

“When are you going to see him again?”

He rubbed his forehead.

“Tonight”

Ginny let out a low whistle.

“I am going to talk about him when it becomes a serious matter, okay?”

“Deal” the two said together.

Fortunately, the subject shifted to the shelter where Charlie had started volunteering.

The rest of the day passed in a blur.

He got a weird call from Daphne but he had dismissed her right away complaining about having a job and clients waiting for him.

He had many appointments that day, so he had been able to think about something other than Draco Malfoy and his stupidly perfect mouth.

It was 6 o’clock when he got home.

He showered, he hated the feeling of having to touch people for too long and working as a tattoo artist didn’t help.

He spent far too many time at his Aunt’s house as a child when his parents used to travel.

He tried not to think about his Uncle’s shouts.

He hadn’t seen them in 16 years.

He changed into more comfortable clothes rather than jeans and a too tight t-shirt Ginny had insisted on giftin’ him years prior.

_Perv redhead._

He went to the kitchen, hoping in an inspiration for the dinner.

What did Draco like?

Jesus, he didn’t know anything other than the bloke’s job and yet he was already head over hills for him.

The guy was so posh that Harry asked to himself, not for the first time, what the guy saw in Harry.

They were worlds apart.

Harry with his tattooes, oversized clothes and evermessy hair. And Draco. Perfect, beautiful Draco with his alabaster skin, untouched and his platinum hair.

He really needed to shag the guy.

But he also didn’t want to rush anything.

He would offer him the best dinner he could cook and then hope for the guy to be into him as much as he was. He looked at his watch.

6.35 p.m.

He opted for two chicken salads.

Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω * Ω

His hands were shaking.

_Put yourself together, young man._

And why did his inner voice sound like his mother? Christ.

The doorbell rang a second time.

He was prepared to see Draco but

“Is it appropriate to keep your guests waiting on your treshold, Potter?” but he was _not_ prepared to see Attorney Malfoy.

The man had been gorgeous in his trousers and white shirt, but he was astronomical in a dark gray suit with green tie.

_Stop drooling._

He shook his mother voice form his head.

“Sorry about that, do come in” he stepped on the side in order to give space to the other man but then thought better.

He took a little step but not enough to avoid contact.

When he stepped in his house, Draco’s arm brushed against his.

_What am i? Thirteen?_

The attorney took in the room, his face blank.

He liked the sight of him, composed and clean in his messy flat.

“Go sit on the couch while I pour us two glassess of wine”.

Draco obeyed immediately.

Harry felt a stir in his groin.

_Damn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand they met again.  
> Be aware: next chapter is going to be...spicy.  
> I know, I'm a bad person. And a teaser.  
> I'll post as soon as I stop feeling guilty for my untouched university textbooks.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it.  
> Suggestions and comments are very, very welcomed.


	3. Starring a perfect couple and late night realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.  
> I'm so, so sorry that this took so long to me but I got stuck with the end of this chapter.  
> I still don't really know where I'm headed.  
> We'll find out together!
> 
> Enjoy are bad boys post-date.  
> <3

Draco could already feel the stress of the day fade away.

After a lovely dinner, they had found themselves on Harry’s couch chatting about squash (apparently Harry had been a high school champion).

They were both avoiding the main subject.

Draco could not stop staring at the man’s hands. He loved the tattoos he displayed but he also like the structure.

They were big, strong and darker than his.

He thought about those hands on his body, the man’s skin tone in contrast with his.

That specific thought had kept him sane during his early meeting with his parents and, later that same day, with his godfather. The latter had stormed into his office, pretending not to know that Draco knew why he was there.

Like Draco didn’t know that Severus Piton would’ve stood by his father’s side even in war times.

If only his family had tried to love him with same ferocity and intensity with which they hated each other…

“Hey, you zooned out for a sec” Harry’s voice brought him back.

That voice.

He had had to wank himself rough that morning before stepping out of his flat. Only because he had dreamt about the Potter’s voice praising him.

“Excuse me, I had a very long day” and it was the truth.

Blaise kept telling him how his work deprived him not only of his sleep and mental stability, but also happiness.

Stupid Blaise had to be a psycologist. Obviously.

He heard a loud bang from the upper floor, followed by a groan.

“Is someone getting murdered above us?” he asked the brunet.

He only sighed, letting his head fall on the pillows.

Draco’s sight went to his neck.

He wanted to lick the lighting bolt on the left side of it.

“Hermione and Ron, my best mates. They live upstairs and have the tendency to be loud when” he paused to look at Draco with a meaningful face “intimate”.

“Oh”.

He giggled. _Bloody. Giggled._

Draco was suddenly fifteen once again.

_Oh, bite me._

“If I turn on the music we won’t hear them. I promise” Harry stood up from the couch and went to the stereo near by the TV.

Once he found a song he liked, he turned around to look at Draco.

The former could only swallow the rest of his white wine.

It was now or never.

“Maybe” how could he continue? He was a man of law and all it took to make him shy with words had been a messy and hot tattoo artist. He was fucked up.

“Maybe?” Harry took a couple of steps forward.

He had a flashback.

The night before, the sight of Harry above him, Draco sitting, looking at him from under hi slashes.

He wanted to get on his knees for the man.

But he didn’t want to rush things with Harry.

He genuinely wanted to know him better.

He had a right feeling about the man.

“Pheraps we should discuss a couple of things before going on with this…” he gestured between the two of them.

Harry sat down beside him on the couch, facing the blonde.

“I really like you, Draco” Harry’s voice was honest.

“I have the feeling, and please, do tell me if I got you wrong, but I have this feeling that you might be interested in doing _things_ with me”.

They were both twenty-seven and they couldn’t name the thing for what it was. BDSM*.

“I figured you’re the Dom type, Potter” he smirked.

Draco really enjoyed submitting.

For Draco submitting meant to be free.

He had always had his life controlled and directed by his parents. Even by his godfather when in boarding school.

The moment he left Astoria at the age of 23 after 5 years of pretending to be good for each other, he swore to himself to never let anybody else pick for him.

This was different. He decided what to give, how much of _him_ he wanted to give. He decided how much control to give up. He decided.

But that didn’t mean that he was the kind of sub who liked to follow the rules without a little chaos.

Harry raised a hand to stroke his cheek.

He melted into the touch.

“You’re so smart, Draco” Harry was smiling at him like he was the only thing that mattered in the entire world.

He could become addicted with that smile. _With this man._

“I know that much, Potter. Thank you very much” he was playing with fire, he knew that.

Harry stared at his lips.

“Such a smart mouth too” his intense stare was making Draco hot all over.

“You should see what this mouth can do” all of a sudden, all Draco could think about was having the dark man’s cock in his mouth.

He licked his lips.

Harry’s pupils were blown wide.

He had this man wrapped around his finger.

_Thank God._

The feeling was mutual.

“Not tonight” Draco flicked his gaze to the other man.

Harry lifted himself from the couch.

Before Draco could argue, Harry shushed him.

“I don’t want to rush into this, Draco” the look on his face felt like stone “I like you. I don’t want to rush into sex before I truly know you and definitely not before we have talked about limits and preferences”.

Draco nodded.

“I happen to appreciate your company too”. He hated his voice for sounding so soft and small.

Harry’s serious face faded away. He smiled down at Draco and stroked again his left cheek.

Draco wanted to purr.

“If you’re up for it, I’d like to try a few things tonight”.

Draco nodded eagerly. He wanted nothing more than to please Harry.

“Wait here for me. When I’m back you’ll better be naked”

Harry walked to the door at the other end of the living room without looking back.

Draco stood abruptly and almost ruined his tie for good in the process of getting rid of it as soon as possible.

He felt that if he didn’t take off his clothes right the fuck now he was going to be set on fire.

Once he got rid of the jacket and shirt he took a deep breath.

He had a brief fight with his belt.

Five minutes or so later he was naked, panting and hard as a rock. His clothes neatly folded on the short table in front of the couch.

Where in all hell had Potter gone to?

He didn’t know what to do with himself.

Sit back on the couch? The black leather would be cold under his naked bottom.

Stand tall in the middle of the living room? Not very smart.

He kept shifting from one foot to the other.

_I should kneel._

As soon as the thought breached his mind, he fell on the hard floor.

Kneeling by the couch facing the door, hands on his knees, head bowed, eyes fixed on his nails.

He felt footsteps and then a sharp breath intake.

“You look beautiful, baby” it was the first time Harry addressed him with anything other than Draco.

He liked it.

Harry was now standing in front of him.

He felt one of his hands caressing his hair.

He had been needing a haircut for the past two months. His hair was now barely touching his shoulders. It definitely reached his chin.

But he didn’t know what to do with them.

He didn’t want to look to much like his father but, at the same time, he happened to like the look his hair gave him this long. Maybe just a little bit longer but not to much?

He couldn’t choose. He didn’t do well at choosing.

I should ask Pansy.

With Harry’s hand still passing through his hair, he didn’t really feel like cutting it.

“Wishing to have decent looking hair, Potter?” he happened to like Harry’s hair. They looked messy but those unruled curls made him look so adorable that he couldn’t make himself hate them.

The hand in his hair tightened its grip.

He felt little stings of pain radiating from his scalp.

His cock twitched.

“We really have to do something about that mouth of yours”. He let him go.

He felt him walk to the couch and sit.

“Come here, baby” his voice was rough and almost uncaring. _Almost._

He crawled to the couch.

Harry patted his legs. “Sit here”.

He sit on Harry’s lap, both legs on one side.

Harry’s left arm shifted on his back to hold him to his chest, the other was covering something on the couch by his side.

“You still up for a little play?” Harry raised his right hand form which a ball gag was hanging.

The man was so caring and sweet that made Draco want to ruin him.

Scratch that. He wanted Harry to ruin him.

He needed to piss him off.

“I hope these things are cleaned” he was sure that something else was laying on the couch.

But he wasn’t going to look down.

Instead, he kept staring at Harry’s face.

The other man clenched his jaw. Wasn’t he hot.

He felt the arm on his back shift and then two measured spanks were laid on his arse cheeks.

The moan that escaped him was of pure pleasure.

He brought his own arms around Harry’s neck.

“Behave” Harry was loosing patience.

Draco smirked.

The ball gag had black straps and a bright red ball on the centre.

Not his favourite colour but it had to do.

He felt the pressure against his lips and he opened his mouth wide.

Harry focused on tying it behind his head.

Proud of his work, he started touching his body.

If Draco was any different he would have felt self-conscious.

He was completely naked in another man’s lap.

he felt powerful.

The look Harry gave him was pure want.

And they had met only the day before.

He had never believed to Blaise and Astoria’s first meet story.

They claimed to have felt something the first time they had laid eyes on each other.

In 5 years of relationship Draco had kept his friends and is girlfriend very well divided.

He didn’t want perfect, classy Astoria, chosen by his parents, to meet his real family.

True, they all came from good families like she did but she had looked so much like his mother that he didn’t want her to ruin his perfect second life.

As soon as they broke up she had become one of his closest friends, probably right after Pansy.

And the first time he brought her to pub’s night she and Blaise had found their respective soulmates.

Bullshit to Pansy and Draco’s opinion.

In that specific moment, naked in Harry’s apartment, his mouth wide open but forced to shut up, Draco believed in Fate.

Harry was grabbing something else from the couch.

Draco found himself missing his touch.

“I bought this a few weeks ago, didn’t know they would be of any actual use until now”.

Draco was now looking a two metallic, red nipple clamps. _Again with the red_.

He could already feel the pressure on his sensitive nipples.

Josh, his longest lasting boyfriend had used them on him for the first time during the only scene they had done in a club and he had soon become addicted.

Harry must had seen something in his eyes because all he said was “You really want them, don’t you” and began attaching them to his needy nipples.

The first bite made Draco stiffen. Harry looked at him carefully.

He nodded, wordlessly telling him to continue.

The second and last clamp felt even tighter than the other.

Harry gave him a moment to collect himself and everything he was feeling.

His jaw was already starting to ache around the ball gag and his nipples were clenched in a vice, metal grip.

Harry’s hands were all over him, touching his back, his chest, his thighs but never his cock. Nor his ass.

He groaned.

He was overwhelmed by all this familiar sensations.

_This, this must be heaven._

“Now stay still and be my little plaything".

He looked down at his body.

His cock laid there, hard and red, untouched.

He _felt_ like he was Harry’s plaything.

He liked the idea of it.

But he wanted more.

He had agreed on going slow.

But slow didn’t necessarly mean soft and sweet.

He wanted it to hurt. He wanted to have marks, bites and stitches, beard burn.

He shifted a little in Harry’s lap, he could feel the man’s erection against his butt.

He salivated.

His hands were free to roam over the man’s shoulders, his chest, arms (god, his biceps!). he raised them to curl into the messy thing Potter dared to call hair and pulled.

The reaction was immediate.

Two neat but careful strokes hit his balls.

He threw his head back, baring his neck and shouted. Or at least that was the intention but the ball gag muffled the sound.

“This is what brats get when they don’t behave” his hand was now massaging the soft skin of his scrotum.

Harry’s grip shifted and before Draco could acknowledge the change he felt himself rotating.

He was now facing the black leather of the couch, his lap on Harry’s thighs and bottom raised high.

He shivered in anticipation.

This is were he wanted to end.

The first lap wasn’t powerful. At all.

He wiggled his arse just to annoy the man.

The next one was loud and hurt like hell.

He moaned.

“Count ‘til ten, baby” he wanted to glare at the man.

How could he count with a bloody ball gag in his mouth?

Harry laughed.

“Use your fingers” and then he started.

The blows weren’t hard but they were loud and they fell in rapid succession.

Draco had his left arm raised above his head, his hand counting the slaps.

"DId we really have to go this far, mh? With you on my knee so I can teach you a lesson".

Harry kept hitting his butt and upper thighs, the skin was on fire but Draco felt like he had entered heaven.

Soon after the punishment ended and Harry was soothing his abused skin.

Draco was manhandled into a sitting position, again in the man’s lap, still fully clothed.

The contact of naked skin against the fabric added to the whole experience.

He let his head fall in crook of Potter’s neck, the latter’s hands caressing his back and his hair.

He could hear Harry mumbling something in his ear but he was still in that state of mind were the entire world didn’t exist.

He felt buzzy but happy, _oh so happy._

They probably stayed like that for 10 minutes or more.

Draco wanted to stay like that forever.

Hours later, after saying his goodbyes to Harry and promising to call him the next day to let him know he was fine, in the familiarity of his own bed, he kept thinking about their post dinner.

Kept thinking about the way Harry had treated him, how he had dealt with his insolence and for how rough he had actually been with his sore arse, not even for one moment, he had seemed to think less of Draco.

He had hated when some of the men who were into this sex had tried to insult him for wanting it.

He had ended, oh so many, relationships because of this.

Harry was kind, funny, surprisingly snarky, and sexy. So. Sexy.

A realization hit him.

He was no longer afraid of falling for the man.

_He had already fallen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please  
> Do non consider what I write BDSM.  
> I don’t know enough about it to be really specific about it.  
> I only write what I like.  
> Be aware of that.


	4. Starring amazing friends and nosy family members

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm terribly late but I just could find a way to continue this story.  
> I hope you'll like this.  
> This is more like an inward looking in Harry's life.
> 
> Thank for still being here, guys <3.

Harry didn’t feel like waking up.

He was still half asleep in bed, thinking about the previous night.

He had had the most exquisite sexual encounter of his entire life. And he didn’t even have actual sex.

As soon as Draco had calmed down, Harry had made him drink a glass of water and kept him close to his chest for a very long time.

He had meant to ask the man to stay over for the night, mostly because it had been their first scene together and Harry didn’t know how Draco responded to the subspace, but also because he was hoping to see the blonde as first thing in the morning.

With his middle length blonde hair, if he hadn’t seen the man stark naked he would have thought his hair was dyed, and softer features from sleep he must be beautiful. Even more than usual.

He didn’t have time to think about the night before. Maybe later that day, alone in the shower…

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the front door opening but he soon faced his best friend once she was kneeling at the end of his bed.

“Hello stranger” Ron, his best mate since forever, said from his place on the threshold.

Hermione climbed further on the bed until she was laying on his right arm, her own arms around Harry’s torso.

“We waited for you for twenty minutes. You’re never late” Hermione said, watching him with a light smirk.

She must had heard from Ginny.

The witch.

He had missed their weekly breakfast together.

In the meantime, Ron had climbed on the other side of Harry and was now using his stomach as a pillow.

“Sorry, guys. Intense night” he hoped his voice didn’t show too much.

“We know” Ron had a grin bigger than his face and Hermione hadn’t stopped smirking in his direction.

“Are we going to meet this Draco anytime soon?” Ron asked and Hermione immediately followed “Is this serious? It’s been a while, Harry”.

He loved Hermione but when she started worrying about his love life he felt like he was facing his mom, Molly Weasley and Aunt Marlene all together. A nightmare.

“I don’t know, ‘Mione” he started to stoke her bushy hair with his right hand while his left was patting Ron in the head.

“We are so different, yet I have never felt this intense desire to know everything I can about another human being” he stopped to consider about his thoughts about Draco before things had gotten… hot.

“He’s clever, his wit reminds me a lot of Sirius’, which is awkward but I like it, he’s also so handsome that I sometimes forget how to breathe if I think about for more than few seconds, he’s bloody fit, we’re alike in bed for what I could experience and…and” he was screwed, that’s the truth “And I’ve been knowing the man for less than a week”.

He felt like there wasn’t enough air in the room.

He couldn’t get this attached to someone after only one real date. He just couldn’t.

He felt movements around him. He soon found himself with two strong arms around him from behind and two small but fierce hands cupping his cheeks.

“Harry, breathe” the female voice he head was calm, but he could hear a hint of panic. The voice had nothing to do with the yells that came from Petunia nor Vernon had ever hugged him so fiercely as the man he felt behind him was doing now.

“Count with me, Harry” the woman kept trying to get his attention but all he could think about was the first summer he had spent with his mother’s sister’s family when he was six years old.

His parents had wanted to travel a bit and now that Lily had reached out to her sister after years and years, they had thought to leave him there. He had never been to Surrey.

He had been so happy to finally spend some time with his cousin.

He had brought his favourite toys to play with and he had learnt a poem to recite to his Aunt, his mother had told him that she loved the romantic ones. He wanted them to like him.

Truth be told, they’d never like him. He looked too much like his father, that’s what Petunia used to say.

Back to the present, the other woman was still talking but he couldn’t understand a word.

His vision was blurry, he probably forgot his glasses somewhere. But where?

He tried to focus on what he was doing before the panic attack started.

“Take it easy, mate” the man who was hugging him from behind finally spoke “Breathe in time with me”.

Mate? They knew each other?

The woman’s hands had moved from his face to his hair and was now holding his head close to her chest.

He could hear her heartbeat. It was fast but still slower than his.

He focused on that.

T _um. Tum. Tum._

It was calming. He eventually could feel his muscles relax.

“Nica, and breathe into it, Harry” Hermione was still talking.

Hermione.

Ron.

He focused on the moment. He had had a panic attack only thinking about having a long-term relationship.

He was so fucked up.

He had so many friends and family members who loved him dearly and he still focused on the only three people who had always hated him.

And Draco, even though he had met him not that long ago, was slowly entering first in Harry’s mind and it wouldn’t be long ‘til he reached Harry’s heart.

“Sorry” his voice was tired. He felt like sleeping until next year.

Ron let him lay down on the bed, still holding him. Hermione stayed on her knees, watching him from above.

She had a serious look in the eyes.

“You deserve to be happy, you know” her voice was determinate and admitted no reply.

“I love you” it was a whisper but he knew they heard him anyway.

She gave him a peck on the nose.

“We know. And we love you too”

“And it’s okay to let someone else do too” and if Ron was saying that, how could Harry say anything different?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had just gotten home from work, he was tired, horny and pissed.

Tired because he had had something like thirteen- _thirteen!-_ appointments that day, he also had had to pierce a couple of people ‘cause Ginny had taken an off-day. _Piss off, Gin._

Staying home with temperature. Lazy woman, that’s what she was.

Horny because he had done all but not thinking about the blowjob Draco had given him the day before after their fifth (sixth counting the first time they had met) night out.

They had met in same pub with all of their friends.

It had turned out to be a very good night, even before Draco’s mouth on his hard as a rock dick.

It kept surprising him how well the blonde man seemed to fit in his life.

Ron and Hermione seemed to like him, and that was the most important aspect.

He played chess, so Ron tried to propose at least twice in the first hour and he was also a nerd when it came to books and boring politics discussions, so Hermione had stolen him for the following hours.

He was happy.

But he was also pissed, not only because he had worked double, with both his and Ginny’s clients but also because he would not be able to see Draco for a week. A week! Insane.

The man had had problems with his parents’ divorce. It seemed a very stressful argument for the man so Harry didn’t really ask anything.

So he was off to France to solve the problem with the houses his family had there.

He probably had to call his own parents one of those days.

A loud knock on the door startled him. 

He went to open it and he soon met eyes with his godfather, holding in one hand a bottle of whiskey and a joint in the other.

Before Harry could greet him, the man had already stepped in, handled him the bottle and walked to the couch, still smoking the joint.

“I heard you’re getting married” he had always known the man was mental but this was too much. Even for Sirius Black.

He walked to the couch and sit beside the man.

He watched him taking off his leather jacket, showing his many tattoos, some of them Harry’s first attempts.

If he hadn’t known before, he would have definitely understood the love Sirius Black felt for him the moment he accepted to be his test case.

Fortunately, he had gotten better at it and his uncle and godfather now had a massive howling wolf on his back. Uncle Remus hadn’t really been happy.

Probably due to the fact that the wolf wasn’t howling to the moon but to a big “Moony” written with gothic font.

James and Sirius had found it hilarious. Harry had had to avoid his uncle and mother to avoid their glares.

He had soothed his mother’s feeling toward his many tattoos covering his right arm with lilies.

She had only looked badly at the big snake on the left one for a brief moment.

Harry liked to call it a success.

“I’m not getting married, Sirius. I’m just getting laid” he poured two shots for them and handed one to his wild uncle.

“You sure there’s nothing more going on?” he raised a black eyebrow at the sudden interest.

Sirius raised his hands.

“Ron told Molly, Molly told Bill, Bill told Fleur, Fleur told Lily today at work and Lily blackmailed me to ask you”.

They stared at each other for a moment.

Then they both laughed like mad men.

He sometimes hated their big, wide and nosey family.

“We’re dating but we hadn’t really talked about giving us a label” he stared at his glass.

He had admitted to Ron and Hermione his feelings towards the blond, but telling Sirius felt more important. He was his family, it was almost like telling his parents.

He found himself not scared about introducing Draco to his family.

His friends already liked him, even Ron and Ron had a problem with posh people.

But Draco’s wit and chess interest had captured even his best friend. Another success.

“Well, I see” he felt his godfather’s eyes on him.

“You do?”

“Remus and I had been fuckbuddies for almost ten years before he found the courage to ask me out”

“Gross, Sirius” the last thing he wanted to think about was Sirius and… Gross.

He only laughed at Harry’s face.

“Hey, we old people also have sex, Haz” Sirius drowned his shot and poured himself a second one.

“Please, let’s focus on something else” Harry was ready to beg for a change of subject.

“When will be meeting him?” but of course Sirius was on a mission for Lily Evans Potter.

He had taken the stubbornness from his mother, as his father always loved to remind both of them.

“What did she promise you?”

Sirius stared at him for a long moment, then he drank again.

“Not to tell Remus who really broke Hope’s Grecian vase”

Harry was confused.

“The famous one I broke as a toddler?”

Sirius looked around the room.

Harry understood immediately.

“YOU broke it!” he glared at his uncle “You liar”.

Sirius all but looked a little bit guilty.

Remus kept mentioning that bloody vase from time to time.

“Come on, Harry. You were young, he would never had done anything to you” he swallowed. Then smirked.

“I wanted to keep having sex with my husband, so I blamed you”

They stared at each other.

Then laughed again.

Using sex for blackmail was definitely something he could see Draco use in order to get what he wanted from Harry.

Scratch that.

Remus and Sirius were probably Draco and Harry but twenty years older.

“I get it. You’re forgiven”.

Sirius looked at him, a faint hint of a smile still playing on his lips.

“They have us wrapped around their slender and subtle fingers”.

“Yep” and he took his first shot of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so...first thing first.  
> I suffer of panic attacks but I found it really hard to explain them in actual words.  
> Especially considering english is not my mothertongue.  
> I hope it wasn't that bad as I think.
> 
> Prepare yourself for the next chapter 'cause I want to put some spice (aka smut!!).
> 
> I'm going pretty fast with the "emotional and romantical" part because I don't want to have a 30 chapters story! So consider them already in love.  
> But don't worry, as soon as I finish the main story (this one) I'll add other one shots (some of them will be the mentioned dates I didn't write down in here).

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand, here we are again.  
> Please, do comment what you think about my first story.  
> And- and here I beg you- let me know if I made any mistakes.  
> I apologize for those (english is not my first language!)  
> Hope you liked it.  
> Yours,  
> Mars<3


End file.
